Vizard Magi
by bw29853
Summary: Harry Potter while young has been through quite a lot for his young life. The biggest change in his life had been his death. When he died something happened or should I say someone, that someone is Kisuke Urahara. Powerful!Harry Reedited 10-22-09
1. Chapter 1

There once was a little boy named Harry Potter, his mother gave her life to give him his but the world tossed him away like some rag doll.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, just one title of many. Albus was probably considered a genius of his age back when he was in school, but to say that his mind has _slipped_ would probably be an understatement of the century. Maybe something had addled his brains over the last twenty years or so but putting the young _defenseless MAGICICAL orphan _with muggles that could be closely described as modern day Nazis, seems a bit _obscene. _Anyone who put an _ounce_ of actual work to investigate the family, at which you're dumping the _savior,_ would have seen the boisterous hate this small little family for anything out of the normal.

Despite evidence, it was by his hand our little-hero-who-could was dropped off and left to rot in a cupboard inside his own baby basket he had arrived in. For nearly ten years he lived like this. His Aunt Petunia had taken to his arrival in almost scary way, when he burnt the food, or forgot to finish the laundry she would explode on him like a bat out of hell, or when he did something to annoy the 'perfect child' she would punish him with no food. Not that he got a lot in the first place.

During his ninth year with the Dursley's, young Harry Potter suffered a tremendous physical and emotional attack.

_Flashback_

'Holy_ shit holy shit' _Harry panted as he ran. A group of bigger kids had followed him home after school including Dudley. '_They're catching up...How these fat asses are keeping up with me I don't know...' _He ran for an ally way and down the street, turning the corner, there was a sickening 'CRUNCH' as he hit a wall and fell to the ground. '_Shit I got turned around in here.' _Looking around he noticed a couple of large empty boxes tilted over. Thinking quickly he jumped into one as the group of big kids rounded the corner.

"Where is he Dudley?" The larger one named Peirs Polkis asked panting from the lack of breath.

Dudley himself looked as if he was going to die from lack of oxygen in his system. Gasping for air he replied "I seen 'im come this way, he's around here somewhere." The group of bullies split up looking for Harry.

Harry had by now closed his eyes trying to think of some way out this mess. They had him cornered like a rat. In his current position he could probably jump out and make a run for it but they would most likely catch him. He felt a hand grab his leg from behind as a yell from Peirs sounded "Here! Here he is hiding in a cardboard box like a cowardly rat." Harry was ripped out of the box by two more hands as they dropped his leg another foot came crashing into his stomach.

"Stop please. Please." he pleaded as the person kept kicking him. He looked up to see Dudley kicking him, with no intention of stopping anytime soon. Harry closed his eyes pleading to whatever god he worshiped that they would end his torment. Another sharp kick to the ribs woke him from his prayer. He choked on his own blood as he tried to stay awake. Suddenly after nearly five minutes of torment it stopped, he looked up and shouted with all the energy he could build up. "STOP!" His temper grew at tremendously alarming rates just before he willed Dudley to stop.

In that instant he knew he was in trouble. Dudley was sent flying into a brick wall hitting his head, plumping down to the ground. Harry hadn't heard Mrs. Figg walk into the dark ally and stop them from their assault. All he could see as he blacked out was her outline over Dudley and the rest of group behind her.

_Fast forward two days_

He had woken after two days of rest inside the hospital, alone and frankly scared. He remembered what happened to Dudley and didn't think his relatives were going to be very warmhearted when he went home. And that was an understatement of a century His thoughts were broken by a man entering and walking to his side. "And how is our patient today?" Harry crooked out a fine. A look of surprise appeared on the doctor's face. 'I had expected him to stay asleep for another day or so...' "Oh you're awake, do you feel any pain? You had two fractured ribs and a broken wrist."

Harry looked down to his arm noticing the bandage and replied "I can't feel it sir."

"That's good Harry; the drugs are still in effect. You will be able to return home with your Aunt and Uncle today. I have advised them to keep you under surveillance for a couple of weeks in tell you return to normal, your ribs should take a few months to fully heal and your wrist will be back to normal in the next five weeks or so." He paused for a moment and sat down next to Harry. "Harry they're some injures here that didn't come from this indecent, do you know that several of the bones in your left arm have been broken before and not treated properly?"

Harry looked fearful, that arm had been broken by his Uncle on 'accident' in the yard about two weeks ago. "Yes sir, yard accident with my Uncle."

The doctor looked thoughtful for a second; he seemed to be reading Harry's facial expressions. "Hmm, is that so? Why wasn't it treated correctly?"

"Uncle Vernon said he didn't have the money for the hospital so we wrapped my arm in a bandage sling." Harry's hurried excuse didn't seem to lessen any of the doctors' worries as he looked into Harry's eyes in disbelief.

At this the doctor looked surprised at his response "And yet Dudley Dursley is sitting in one of our most expensive care wards. I don't think that is the case Harry, please try again."

"Okay he said he didn't have enough money for _me._" Harry looked fearful, what he said was going to get him in trouble and he knew it.

"I see does that happen often?" The doctor asked carefully.

Harry couldn't reply as his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked into the room a moment before. Harry looked fearful before quickly replying "No it doesn't sir." His Uncle Vernon smirked at this.

"Thank you Dr. Johnson, may we talk to Harry please?" His Aunt Petunia had put on her perfect host voice.

"Yes, no problem I will be back later before your released okay Harry?" Harry nodded to the doctor as he walked out.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO THAT DOCTOR ABOUT OUR FAMILY BUSINESS IS THAT CLEAR BOY?" His Uncle Vernon hissed quietly. "If I hear that you did you will be in even more trouble when we return home. If I don't hear anything I'll make sure your punishment is lessened to _some_ extent." His Uncle Vernon gave him a wicked smile that made him want to just die there and get it over with.

_Present Time_

The Dursley's and Harry returned home around two the same day and as soon as the door closed his Uncle put Harry in his _room._ This included a brand new lock system set up on the outside of the door. Since then he was told to keep quiet and was never let out for anything. Two days went by in agony; the drugs had worn off after the first twelve hours or so. He really didn't really have any way to tell the time. He had wet himself more then he cared to count. The day before his Aunt had let him out because of the smell and she made him clean it, then shoved him back in cupboard without any food. He drifted off to sleep trying to be strong yet failing miserably, he had never gone this long without water, food yes, but water was different.

He awoke after an unknown amount of time at sound of footsteps in the kitchen. He could smell the bacon in the air as it was cooked. He started to cry as once again he slipped into oblivion.

He was now so weak he could barely lift his hand let alone yell for help. He now knew they were going to leave him to rot. He hadn't heard anything from the house in days.

Maybe they had left for a vacation and forgot he was there? Maybe they moved out forever forgetting the boy inside the cupboard under the stairs? Maybe help would come?

'To late most likely' he remarked to himself. He knew he was dying. Falling asleep he slept, and slept...and slept.

The next time he awoke he was standing over his own body. Looking down at the bad shape it was in he could see a bright green chain attached to the bottom of his foot, along with a pitch black chain attached near his forehead. The black chain was being eroded and snapped as a cloud of dark mist screeched into the night as it died away.

A voice from behind broke Harry from his inspection "You're not dead yet."

Harry's head snapped up to the voice. The blond person wore an odd set of cloths, and his hands were not visible. Also Harry noticed the hilt of a sword under the white robes. "Ah, My name is Kisuke Urahara, Captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, as I said before you are not dead merely having an out of body experience." The man looked him over; he seemed to be expecting Harry to say something. "My reason for being here is an odd one as I doubt you have any knowledge of what a Shinigami is, do you?" He paused for a second the look on Harry's face told him he was correct. "A Shinigami or Soul Reaper takes a dead human soul back to a place called the Soul Society. Anyway I have detected your spiritual pressure for quite some time and have decided that you shall be my test subject for my latest invention."

Harry looked like he wanted to run away, this man wanted to use him as a test subject like some little white mice or something. "Why should I let you?" Harry quivered out. He was afraid.

Urahara chuckled at this and smiled before replying "Like you have a choice, you did notice your 'chain of fate' is being eroded away even as we speak, if you do not want to become my test subject that is fine I will leave you hear to turn into a Hollow and then I'll kill you. But know this if you choose to do this you can live on, possibly leave this house after you're better."

Harry thought it over in his head, over and over, he could die and be with his family in the afterlife, or stay here with the Dursley's and be treated like shit the die. If he took this man's way out he could possibly leave the Dursley's forever and still live on. 'Duh option B' Even his own brain thought the decision was an obvious one. Inwardly nodding he looked up to Urahara and quickly said "Fine, as long as I get to leave these _people _behind I will do it."

"Great! Now we need to do away with this." Urahara drew his sword and with a single slash he cut the chain connecting Harry to his body. As soon as this happened he dropped to his knees and looked up at Urahara expecting the next part. "Never in my career as a Shinigami have I met a human with as much spiritual power as you. No human should have this much." He hilted his sword with one hand whiles the other hand grabbed a new item. "This Harry is the _Hōgyoku_, my most powerful creation to date. It takes destroys barriers in ones soul, connecting _Hollow _and _Shinigami _into something else. You probably curious why I'm using it on you? This is a test as I have said I do not know how it will influence a human with no powers or what will happen."

The _Hōgyoku_ glowed for a faint moment before Urahara reached down and put it up to Harry's forehead. As he let go it s_tuck _and Urahara whispered something under his breath. At that moment pain exploded in his head. Whatever this thing did, it hurt extremely badly. What felt like liquid poured out of every socket of his body and it fused to his skin, a masked formed over his face as a tail formed of white bone like matter. He could control the tail to some extent. He closed his eyes in pain; a voice could be heard in the back of his mind, screaming like a madman. Harry focused on the voice and called out.

"Hello!" He called, suddenly the pain and screaming stopped. He had a feeling whatever transformation he was undergoing at the moment was over. He looked down seeing his normal body, only to be scared shit less. A _giant _lion was approaching him at high speed. Harry quickly hid behind a pillar of stone.

"Young one, you may come out I will not hurt you" Said the lion to Harry. Not that he didn't believe the huge talking lion with wings, he was just scared. "It's okay I only wish to see you, what you have done in the normal realm has changed us in many ways."

Harry poked his head out to look at the lion. It was bigger then what he had seen in books, it's most notable feature was the pair of wingson its back. 'Lions don't have wings' he said to himself. "W-who w-what...are you..."

Instantly the lion spread the wings as if to show off to Harry. "I am a Griffin Young Wizard, and my name is ..." Harry hadn't heard his name and it had shown on his face. "You will know my name in time. Now we must talk sit."

"What do you want to talk about Sir?" Harry was curious as to why he had a griffin his head. "What did you mean by 'Wizard' Sir? And why are you here in my head?" The griffin chuckled at Harry's influx of questions.

"I am here to help you Harry, many people have guardians of the mind. Some call me the Inner Animal. I am more, as you have unlocked your Shinigami and Hollow powers; I am a basic representation of the _zanpakutōs_ inside your mind. I can reform myself into this form or a pure white blade."

"I have a more than one sword? You said _zanpakutōs, _as in plural?" This kind of excited him as the captain had only one.

"For now you have one zanpakutō, which is me, another sword which I am holding back as of now will be of use later on when you can control it."

"Is it bad? Why are you holding it back?" Harry was still very curious.

"I am merely repressing the darker side of your soul and another soul that _had _been bound to you so we can evaluate your situation without _his _interference. If I had not, I am sure Urahara would have certainly killed you."

"Oh...Thank you I guess, what did you mean by wizard?" He remembered the previous month of hell after he had made Dudley fly into a wall, he suspected it had something to do with this magic or something like it, he had ran it over and over in his head. "And do you know who or what this other soul was? If he was as bad as you say I think I should talk to Urahara about it, maybe he could help."

"You are a wizard. You can control an inner core of magic to do things that would amaze even the greatest of Shinigami, transform material into other materials, transfiguration it's call. Teleport from one side of the country to the other, knock someone out with only a simple word. It's only the tip of the iceberg for magic."

"Originally my power kept this other soul in check; he was discharged from your body when you nearly died. That was right before you met Urahara. I don't think telling him would be a good idea. Normally witches and wizards cannot become Shinigami, it's an old law created by a high council or god I don't know exactly. But if it wasn't for that captain I doubt you would have ever heard about them." The Griffin circled him again, the large tail patting him on the head softly.

"Then why am I one? Did they change their minds or has _fate _decided to throw me bone here? This is a good thing right?"

The griffin sat next to Harry and looked thoughtful. "It depends on this Urahara character. If he decides to put us down like a dog because we have some power. Then no it's not a good thing, but if he keeps his word, we'll be able to return you to your body and get you away from those _people."_

Harry contemplated this; he didn't know what he looked like on the outside, or how much power he had gained. "Do you think my body changed on the outside more than in here? Physical changes I mean."

"We'll just have to see wont we." He smirked as inner world faded around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Urahara Kisuke, Captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, Chief of Research and Development Department, was very, very surprised at the reaction of the _Hōgyoku. _True the item was supposed to unlock the barriers of the soul but this was a _human. _His previous test on his lieutenant a Hiyori Sarugaki had been an unsuccessful test as the _Hōgyoku _was at only half released. Now the item had been fully released and he tested it on a _human_, wasn't his smartest idea to date. In fact he didn't know what possessed him to do this? Maybe fate had a hand in this? Or a higher power?

Said boy now stood in a cloud of dust, he hadn't moved in about a minute the spiritual pressure in the area had exploded to near 3rd seat level. His own lieutenant would probably have a hard time fighting off this kid as of right now. As the dust cleared from the area he noted Harry's form had changed into what he could only describe as a Hollow. Harry's face was covered by a odd mask of black, and a tail swished back and forth kicking up a bit of dust. A zanpakutō hung at his side, pure white hilt with black diamonds and its own tail coming off the end. This hadn't surprised him as much as the next part though. On his back he spotted another sword. The exact opposite of the first blade pitch black hilt with blood red diamonds in the center with no tail. The Scabbard was that of what looked like Snake hide or some other type of leather.

Harry breathed in deeply as he came into his own body. A mask had indeed formed over his face, his hand reached up to pull it off but instead of the mask coming off it merely disappeared. Harry willed the tail to do the same as it felt weird. Indeed it followed his command as it vanished.

"So, tell me what happened did you face something in your mind? Your zanpakutōs for example. It's odd as you are the third person to have duel released swords, the other two are captains." The captain had a lot of questions, and Harry had very few answers.

"I cannot use the black one yet; it's too powerful and is being constantly held back by the white one." Harry was by now staring at Urahara. He had taken the words of the griffin very seriously.

"Really? You talked with your sword already? Did you learn its name? What of the second? Is it dangerous?" Urahara's hand hadn't left the hilt of his sword since Harry had moved.

"What will you do if it is dangerous? I had not known it had even materialized into this world." Harry was staring at Urahara's hand, ready to draw his own sword if by chance he decided to attack. He hadn't sensed any killer intent focused onto him yet, but it's paid to be on alert when with this captain.

"I could help, possibly using a binding spell to hold it off. I did sense that dark entity die off as you woke earlier. It's possible that it left behind some sort of residue on your soul. It could corrupt you should you give it leeway."

Harry had tensed of hearing about this binding spell. "I do not think a binding spell is necessarily needed as of now. I have it under control." he was being very cold to Urahara and it blatantly showed. "I have not learned its name as of yet. I have only met the white one as the black is bound by my own magic."

The last bit had surprised Urahara more than anything. He had turned a _wizard _into a Shinigami. This was bad, very bad; if the Gotei 13 found Harry they would exterminate him on the spot. "You're a wizard Harry?" trying to confirm his belief one final time.

Harry just nodded as his face steeled a bit more.

"I see, well I definitely need to make your real body untraceable, if I had known you were a wizard I don't think I would have put you up to this."

Harry just blinked, he was expecting execution but Urahara had surprised him with this. He finally got his thoughts to surface as he asked "You mean you're not going to kill me now? Or take me with you?"

He actually chuckled at this as looking down at Harry he responded "I cannot in good conscience kill you as that would be breaking my own code of conduct and my personal word. I said I would help you live and that is what I am going to do. The Gotei 13 will exile me for this most likely but you must _live._" He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts, "What I have done has broken a law created by the first Shinigami who discovered wizards in normal society. We have left your people alone for _centuries _because of their own power. A wizard named Myrddin Wyllt back in the 12th century negotiated with our Soul Society when they had captured a wizard and forced him to into tests. He had the wizard released in a matter of days. This wizard was so powerful it literally scared our captains senseless. He opened a portal and went into Soul Society and took down all 13 captains as if it was nothing. Since then we have always avoided contact with them. Even Hollows stay away from anything with a strong magical signature." Kisuke looked very thoughtful for a moment.

"What I will do is make your body's spiritual pressure untraceable by our means and then you can run away from your relatives. You will need to run away mind you as they have already traced this surge of power to here and are mobilizing to an unknown force. Since I am here they _might _think it's me conducting a test or something. But we cannot take this chance. Take this." Handing him a small clear box filled with round pill like objects. "This will restore your body, blood, energy and fix most of your bones." Taking the items Harry inspected them, five pills. A green, red, two orange and a pitch black one. "And this Harry is Soul Candy." Handing him an odd candy dispenser. "It should make your body untraceable but your soul form will still be traceable so only use the Soul Candy in dire need okay?" He walked over to Harry's real body and chanted a binding and a protection spell. He turned around to say goodbye looking down to the boy.

Harry nodded looking up to Urahara kind of sadly "Will I ever see you again sir? They won't kill you for helping me will they?"

"I suspect if you travel to Japan you might find me. I have plans in place for a nice shop in Western Tokyo in Karakura set up if I intend to be exiled I will live there." Looking down to Harry he stared into his eyes, they were different, some how much more mature than before. Like he had traveled and fought a hundred Hollows already. "You will do fine Harry just look after yourself and do not trust anyone from Soul Society." He stood reaching his hands out to the nearest wall; a door appeared out of thin air. "Well good luck Harry, stay strong and stay vigilant."

"Thank you for helping me Sir. I don't know what to say other than that. I will try to stay out of trouble and train to get stronger than ever before."

Urahara Kisuke stepped though the door with a final wave to Harry the door closed and disappeared.

Harry looked around, he was standing in the backyard of Dursley residence looking around he noted that most everything was cleared out. What he had been previously thinking was now thought true. They had left him and moved out. They HAD left him to die. Anger built up inside as he walked into the house. Walking into the kitchen he noticed just how fast they had moved as stuff was flung everywhere leaving junk and old garbage. Continuing to the living room he noticed the amount of locks now placed on his _room, _they had turned it into a literal grave and coffin. Drawing the white sword up Harry slashed the door in a X pattern. The door fell into pieces as he looked down at his broken form of a body. It glowed faintly as he felt a pull; he dropped the box of pills onto the floor right next to his body as he reached down and felt his body pull him in.

He woke to a weakness he hadn't felt in days. Reaching down he found the box and opened it to pull all five pills out. He chewed on them; there was no way he was going to get them to go down whole. Immediately he felt the bones in his body reforming, he screeched in pain as the bones re-broke and reformed correctly. 'He could have warned me about blinding pain' he thought. This had been the second time the captain had put him in intense pain. 'Next time I see him I'll repay the favor.' he chuckled painfully.

He pushed himself up as the hour experience of pain was now complete. He was _very _thirsty and hungry. He slowly walked to the kitchen sink turning it on he didn't even bother with a cup by sticking his head under and drinking it straight out of the tap. He looked down to his cloths noting the shabby shape they were in. He need to find different clothes and get out of this house before Soul Society decided to come knocking.

An hour later he ran down the street with the intent of never returning. As he got out a sharp 'Bang' was heard in the distance. What he didn't know was that the house wards were dropping and imploding destroying the house.

'_You'll need to find a way into the magical community Harry.' _A voice said to him.

'I know we need to get to London somehow I know that's where to go.' He said to himself.

Reaching the bus stop at half past eight in the morning he sat and waited for a bus to arrive. Fiddling with the hat on his head he tried forming the white blade into his hands. He got the feeling he didn't need to be in soul form to use it. After several unsuccessful attempts the bus had showed and he boarded for destined for London.

He had no money, no way of finding the magical community; nothing except the clothes on his back and some fruit and vegetables that had been left by his relatives. '_Maybe you should find other relatives to live with, we know that the Dursley's were you're mom's only living relatives but what about your dad?_' said the guardian. Harry inwardly nodded thinking up a way to do this. Would his dad's family be listed under Potter? Or something different? A trip to a local Library to start a search for his family would be the best place to start.

Disembarking near the London Library at Green Park he sat down at a bench and chewed on an apple before getting up and walking into the front lobby looking around he noted the white ceiling and the tables and chairs scattered on the first floor. Spiral staircases led up to even more books. At a couple of desks computers sat, ones like Dudley's he gazed around in disbelief and about ten to twenty people roamed the room. A voice broke his gaze.

"First time deary?" Said a jovial voice to his left. He nodded looking up to middle aged woman. "Do you need any help finding something? Do you know what you're searching for?" She smiled

He nodded and replied "I'm doing a research project on my family's time-line. Were supposed to go back about five generations Ma'am I was hoping I could find something here about my family as I am an Orphan." he lied smoothly. He had been reciting something similar in mind for about an hour.

"I daresay you might find something here dear. What's the name?" She asked

"Potter Ma'am, I'm Harry Potter" he said

"Oh, terribly common name you'll need more information than that dear. I'm sorry I'll help you find someone to help you look into it." She said walking out next to Harry as they traveled down into the center of the tables. She was looking for someone. "Ah, there she is." Walking over to a bushy haired woman she called out "Jane, are you and your daughter busy dear? I need some help with this one here."

The woman about 5' 9" looked up to the librarian and shook her head. "We're just finishing up Abigail, what do you need?" She asked kindly.

"This little one here is doing a research project on his family but he's an Orphan and knows next to nothing about his family, could you help him?" The kindly librarian asked.

"Sure, no problem Abigail, we can do that. I have to be home before five though." She said

"No problem ma'am thank you very much for helping." Harry replied to the woman. He had seen a small girl about his height walk up to Jane and stand behind her. Walking up to her he held out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Harry Potter, I'm nine" He smiled as the little girl blushed ever so slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I am Hermione Granger, I'm ten, and this is my mom Jane Granger." She smiled at the polite boy.

The mom clapped her hands and said "Now what you're looking for is? There are several ways of finding family members."

"Possible living family members of my father's line. His name was James Potter and my Mother was Lily Evans Potter. My dad looks like me and I have my Mothers eyes according to my Aunt. She didn't say much about my father; only that he was a drunk and didn't work. I doubt that though and I want to find more information on him." He replied truthfully. He had always wanted to know more about his father's side of the family. His aunt had said so much about 'Perfect Lily' and next to nothing about James.

"Potter is pretty common name but we can look a certain group of books. The government has list of people born as far back as 1856. If we can find you, your mother and father we could look at your family tree." She smiled at his expression of joy.

Almost two hours later it was nearing four and they had not found anything. They had gone through every book they could find on Potter. And none had a James Potter having a child named Harry James Potter. Plenty of James Potters, but none born in the right year that Harry's dad was born in.

"It's like he doesn't exist Harry. I haven't found you in any of these either. We need to use a different approach. Tomorrow we can come back and I will show you to another source on the Internet, if that don't work, I'll take you to the tax files, if they're anywhere they are there." She looked down to Harry he seemed a bit disappointed. "Do you want me to take you home Harry?"

"Nowhere to go" He had said it before he even thought about it.

"What do you mean, you have nowhere to go?" She insisted. "You said you lived with your Aunt and Uncle Harry."

"I-I did-do bu-but they left me" He stuttered out. He was beginning to get extremely emotional as it hit him he had nowhere to go. Nowhere to sleep, nowhere to live. He had hoped on finding a relative of his father to contact. "_Be strong Harry, remember what Urahara said._" said the voice. "It's okay; I have an idea on where to go for the night."

"Really, where are you going to go Harry? Where is a Nine year old like you going to go and get a good meal followed by a bed to sleep in with no money? To the churches? With homeless people? By now they are filled up." Harry looked up almost fearful, as if that had been his plan. Something he had read in the newspaper, but he didn't know so many homeless people existed and it would fill them up so fast. She sighed as she looked at the child. "I'll be right back I have an Idea." She left Harry with Hermione.

Hermione looked over to Harry he looked extremely embarrassed right now. She noticed he began to pack up his stuff as she walked over to Harry and took his hand. He looked up into her eyes as she said "Let her help you Harry, it's has to be better than what you have planned." She almost sounded like she was pleading with him.

He nodded and stopped rushing his packing. He didn't have a lot left, just of Dudley's old cloths that fit him somewhat. "Thank you, sometimes I don't know what's good for me and I need to be told. I haven't had a proper up bringing with my relatives; they were somewhat abusive and neglectful. I don't want to live with anyone like that ever again, and that alone has made me somewhat cautious to adults." He poured his heart out to Hermione a person he had met merely two hours ago.

He had a good feeling about these people.

Jane returned after nearly five minutes went by; she looked pleased with herself as she approached Harry. Kneeling down to his height she said "Dan, my husband, has agreed with myself to house you in tell we can find your nearest willing relative." She smiled at his absolute gob-smacked expression.

"I-I-I can't be a burden on your family Jane, it wouldn't be right for me to accept this when you're already doing so much for me." He stuttered out the first part in fear as her face steeled a bit more looking into his eyes.

"Harry Potter you will accept our help. There is no way I am allowing you to go onto the streets tonight or any other night. Even if I have to drag you home with us." Her voice was a demanding tone, but not like his Aunt or Uncle. She sounded like she _cared _for _him_. This had alone had almost brought tears to his eyes. Nobody hadcared for him back on Privet Drive, not even the teachers, whom which were personal friends of the Dursley's. He felt a small hand grab his as he turned around to look into Hermione's pleading eyes.

"T-t-thank you, so much"


	3. Chapter 3

Our little hero has found a family who cares. He will live on to protect this, protect the only people who care.

The Granger's consisted of Dan and Jane Granger, graduated from King's College Hospital Dental School 1977, than a practice opened in their name just a half a year later. After trying for what had seemed forever they conceived a baby in mid December the following year. Nine months later Hermione Jean Granger was born on September 19th at 7:13 in the early morning after an eventful and heart-breaking labor. Jane could no longer have children after complications. This had left them with a huge hole in her life as Jane wished for _at least_ a second child. But both moved on and loved Hermione twice as much.

At an early age both Dan and Jane had noticed their daughters' love of books even if it was just a simple story time book when she was two and half. By the time she had reached the age of four she was into one of the Jane's favorite books, William Shakespeare's, The Winter's Tale. At first Jane would read to Hermione, but she than to pick up the book and started sounded out the words as her mother had read. Jane loved to read with Hermione as her heart filled with pride and her incredibly smart daughter. Since the age of five she had taken her daughter to the local library more times then she'd care to count, then when she begun to get bored with the local library they took a trip to the main library in London at the age of eight. Since then Hermione and her mom spent two days a week in the London Library. Hermione had taken to reading books with a passion, Jane encouraged it by giving her book reports on basic subjects taught in primary schools except Jane was a little harsher with her grading system with a simple pass or no pass grade. Needless to say Hermione passed a lot of these book reports. After that each had taken to helping the staff with people, Hermione knowledge of the library was second to none by now. Suffice to say Jane and her daughter were contempt with this as each held a great love of books.

Hermione stared at the boy next to her in the seat. Currently traveling down the road on their way home, he stared out against the now clear sky. His hair was black and unruly and his eyes were filled with sorrow, like he had been alone and unloved all his life. She stared at her hands again thinking of the way he broke down into his mother's arms after her father and mother's request to have him stay at their home. She could imagine how much pain he was in, the kids at her school shunned her and some had taken to more _aggressive_ means. But nothing compared to this boy and what he had described. Neglectful and abusive guardians, hateful people whom she would wish on only the most evil person.

He sighed, never in all his life had he broken down as bad as before. When he lived with those _people_ he had created a sort of mental wall. Normal kids were seen playing with their friends, as he had tried before but it had ended up with him being alone again. Their parents love each child. He had seen how parents had treated their children and simply made up excuses for why he was a bother to them. Blaming him most of the time for the atrocities _they _had committed. He didn't think he got any of normal childhood stuff, if anything he skipped his childhood and went straight into adolescence as he learned to avoid people that didn't like him and developed a strong isolation from other people, as not to get anyone else hurt. Sure he developed skills as other kids had, he was strong in P.E. And hands-on science classes, he liked Math somewhat, he found it moderately hard. But at the same time he developed skills in gardening, cooking, cleaning, and nearly every other part of a normal parent at home would do.

"Harry, when is your Birthday dear? Back in the library you said July something I can't place it." She chuckled for a moment; trying to clear the air between these two preteen children was going to be harder than she thought.

"July 31st, ma'am" She almost frowned when he said Ma'am but knew better.

"Jane, dear, please I'm too young to be a Ma'am yet." She joked as Hermione giggled a bit. "It'll be July 1st next week, and you'll be ten soon, any plans? I'm sure you're new guardians will let you have a birthday party, I'm sure Hermione will want to come." She joked again Hermione scoffed and kicked the back of the seat.

"It depends on the relative I guess." He said pausing for a moment. "I've never had a real birthday anyway so it's not a big deal."

"What do you want to do if you find a relative, what if they are just as bad? You won't stay there will you?"

Harry smiled, she truly cared for him, and in just a matter of hours she had also wormed her way into his personal shields. He shook his head. "I suppose I will find a nice place to stay in tell I can start secondary school. I hear the government has a nice place up north that houses gifted orphans who wish to continue their schooling. If I work hard enough I can make the placement exams."

Hermione looked thoughtful from hearing this because she too is also hoping to get into a nice secondary school. Her teachers had already been giving her practice placement testing. "I want to do the same thing Harry, maybe I can help you with the placement exams, I have a number of practice tests and books in my room at home for secondary school."

Harry knew he was magical and the schools for magic would be starting soon. He shook his head "That's okay I don't know if I will be able to do this with my new relatives or not. What if they live in another country or somewhere that doesn't have a secondary school like that? Thank you though."

Hermione frowned at this but decided to let it drop for now. They pulled into the drive way of their nice suburban housing area. It wasn't like Privet Drive, the houses were twice as big and a lot more natural looking that formed with the small amount of trees in the back. "There's a huge back yard that we share with our neighbors. The bike trail runs all the way to London from here and we sometimes ride into town." She smiled again as she noticed Harry's amazed face.

As Jane pulled into the drive way of what Harry assumed was their home he heard her sigh and say. "Looks like Dan is back early."

"Dan is my Dad he works during the weekends at our practice; normally we beat him home on library days." Hermione said getting out of the car.

Harry grabbed his old backpack and followed Hermione to the front door Jane slowly trailing behind the two. A man walked out of the car and followed along the path to Harry and Hermione, he was six foot two at least. The man looked down and held out a hand to Harry. "Welcome Harry. My name is Dan nice to meet you."

Harry nodded politely as he responded "Thank you sir, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh I'm sure you could call me Dan if you wish Harry." Looking up to his wife he smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. "How was your day dear? Anything interesting besides this guy here happen, old _lover_ in town perhaps?" He wiggled his eyebrows towards Hermione as he teased Jane, but in the end the only respond he got was two grocery bags and a slap on the head.

The Granger home was simply nice. Not _too _clean, not too dirty. The outside was a nice shade of light blue that matched perfectly with nearby houses yet did not clash. The front lawn had been recently moved by the looks of the Riding mower near the side of the house. On the other side of the house there seemed to be a wooden swing set with a small bike off to the side, and the back was fenced in. As Hermione pushed the door open more as to let her father with the bags though Harry noticed the modern style of the house. Simple white walls with pictures of art work lined the entrance way. As they progressed the art work changed to pictures of Hermione and her parents at the beach or near a swimming pool teaching her to swim for the first time. He smiled at the pictures as Hermione looked with him and said "They're nice Hermione, this one looks fun." Pointing to the one of her swimming with her father. He chuckled, as she frowned for a second, then smiled and replied.

"Maybe we could go swimming tomorrow Harry? This pool is out back."

"Oh, Really?" He gulped "How deep is it?"

"Oh twenty feet in the deep end and five feet in the shallow end." 'He looks a bit flustered.' She smiled deviously "Harry can you swim?" He shook his head not looking up at her. "Mom can we go swimming tomorrow!" She yelled into the kitchen. Harry looked horrified.

"Sure Honey, does Harry have trunks to swim in?" Hermione looked over to Harry. He shook his head again.

"No Mom!" She yelled again.

"Stop yelling Hermione and come into the kitchen!" Yelled her father, she immediately grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was sleek and beautiful with diamond tiled floors to match the white on blue walls. In the middle of the kitchen an island with a multitude of appliances including a toaster and blender along with four chairs at the end for seating and eating. The cabinets looked to be made of tarnished redwood which matched perfectly with the colors around. Jane was already into cooking as she asked Hermione to set the table for four.

"Well, we can cut off some of those old pants of yours Harry in tell we can go shopping." Jane said with a smile.

"Mom he can't swim, can I help teach him?" Hermione asked. Harry looked on in horror as Hermione told her mom.

"Can't swim?" Dan asked "Didn't those people ever give you lessons Harry? Normal children swim before the age of seven." Harry snapped out his gaze and replied.

"Nope, thought I might drown." He said dejectedly. Not that it would have been a bad thing for the Dursley's they would have pushed him in if they had the chance.

"So they didn't give you lessons to improve the chance of drowning? What horrible people." Said Dan almost casually, he looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "I don't want you to do it alone, I will take tomorrow morning off, nothing scheduled tell noon anyway."

A knock at the front door alerted Dan as he jumped to his feet.

**  
**"Who's that dear?" Jane asked curiously watching her husband leave the room.

"Robbert, I asked him over." He replied walking away towards the front door. Harry looked quizzical towards Hermione in a curious attempt to find out who he was.

"Uncle Rob's here? Dad's brother, he's really smart works as a lawyer." She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Harry knew lawyers; his Uncle Vernon's best friend was a lawyer. He shook his head at the silly idea, 'This family's nice, and they wouldn't send me back would they?' Both men came into the kitchen laughing as they did the new one held out his hand to Harry. "I'm Robbert Granger, you must be Harry Potter." he smiled down to Harry as he shook his hand. "Surprisingly this isn't the first time I've heard of you. Amazing thing fate, bringing us together like this." Harry looked oddly at the tall man as Rob sat down next to Harry.

"You've heard of me?" How? Who? Did he know wizards? Did he know the Dursley's?

"Indeed Harry but before I explain." He looked over to Dan and spoke "Do you want her to know yet? Only a year left tell you know what." Dan nodded his approval and went back to helping his wife make dinner. Rob returned his gaze towards him and Hermione. "Hermione do you believe in magic?" She shook her head back and forth. "You should you're a witch. I remember last year when you turned Jake Towers hair bright pink for knocking you down. And the year before that Mike was tripped and you didn't even know how you did it. That was magic Honey."

She looked utterly bewildered.

"Harry, did you know?" He nodded his head. "Okay, did you know you belonged to a rich family and you were famous by the time you turned two years old?" It was now his turn to look bewildered.

"What do you mean famous?" It came out as harsh as it sounded.

"Harry you are the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry opened his mouth to speak but Robbert held his hand up. "Before you interrupt you must understand that you were only one at the time and living with your mother and father. There once lived a family in the small town of Godric's Hallow, The Potters, Lily, James and baby Harry. Times were harsh to say the least as one of the most powerful evil wizards in the world begun to kill everything that opposed him. He hated Muggles, that's normal people like Hermione's parents and I so much that he almost slaughtered and destroyed every Muggle-born wizard family." A grim look had come over his face as he told what sounded like a story to scare little kids.

"He was obsessed with everything pure-blood, which is a wizard or witch of three or more generations, meaning his great-grandma and grandpa are wizards. Anyway on October 31, 1981, it was a cool Saturday I remember it well, the evil wizard came into your home and killed your mum and dad. Then tried to kill you, he couldn't do it. The killing curse rebounded off and hit him, all they found were his robes all burnt and frayed from the fire." he paused for a moment to let this sink in. "With me here? Any questions so far?"

Harry spoke first "How do you know of the Wizarding community sir, it's suppose to be a secret."

"My wife is a Muggle-born like Hermione here. She and I are lawyers who represents Muggle and Wizard alike in there courts call the Wizengamot."

"How long have you known that I am a witch? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione sounded and looked hurt; her parents hadn't often lied to her.

"You used to levitate toys to your bed. As you grew Hermione we've seen less of it, thank god, it was so hard keeping it under control, we'd have to calm you down in stores because you would try and take candy off the walls or steal new toys from the stores. Don't get us wrong honey we love the idea of a witch in the family, we're proud of you." Jane looked to her daughter she could tell Hermione was still a bit angry. And to make matters worse she didn't like what she had heard from Rob about evil wizards. Who in their right mind would send children into a hostile environment like that one?

"Harry, Dan here has told me what your relatives have done to you. But I need you to describe everything you can. Once I get the information I can rest assure they will be put in jail for a minimum of twenty years. If you help me find them, all I need is names, people they worked for. Did they have any other relatives they kept in contact with? What school you were attending?" Rob asked kindly, Harry looked extremely agitated.

"Will I have to see them again? I want to just leave and go find more information on my parents. If you could get me into London magical area I might be able to access my bank account and maybe find a more detailed family tree."

"I will tell you, but I don't want Hermione here sh--"

"Would you please let me decide for myself whether or not I will stay Harry?" Interrupted Hermione getting a little flustered over his request.

"As I was saying I do not want Hermione here because I don't want to see her cry, it will just make it harder on me." He glanced at Hermione, she looked down a little ashamed about her previous outburst, and she nodded in understanding.

"Afterwards come to my bedroom we can talk if you need to." Said Hermione

"Can we eat first?" Dan said looking around. His wife sighed "What? I'm hungry"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter stood at the edge of oblivion as he looked down into the vast emptiness of space. Harry had fallen asleep as soon he hit the pillow.

He reached out and touched the sky, ripples appeared 'Where am I' looking around he noticed several things planets swirled around him at a moderate speed. He reached out to a dark planet and touched it. Instantly memories or the Dursley's flooded his mind, and he backed away.

"This is your mind Harry, be careful as to which you touch right now, wouldn't want you to go into shock again." The voice was familiar. He whorled around and next to him stood the now four foot Griffin.

Harry nodded his thanks. "Weren't you larger last time?"

"Indeed Harry, this realm has been changing throughout the day. My power originally was the strongest, but _he _has gained an upper hand over me. But what is more important is your magical core. The Hōgyoku forced it wide open, for a full minute you felt the full effects back in Privet Drive. This will make your natural magical training much harder in some ways, right now it's full on, which needs to be controlled for more precise casting. If you wanted to materialize me into the real world for example you would either need to know my name or have complete control over your own magic as I am directly linked to it by now." he paused for a moment to let Harry understand this before he dropped the bombshell. "Now that _he _is gaining more power I will only be able to hold him off for another twelve hours."

"Twelve hours? That's all? What happens when you have to let go and he gets out?" Harry looked scared at the idea of a darker force roaming free within his body.

"Well he has already absorbed the Hollow side that was released by the Hōgyoku and what I assume was left of a soul shard, so if I have to assume what his next plan is, it would be me, then you. I have a plan that might work." The griffin swished his tail back and forth encircling Harry. "I want to release him now." Harry gaped at the large creature for almost ten seconds as the ramifications drew out in his mind.

"Wait! Won't that speed it up? It'll be faster once he's out right? Why release him?"

"We may be able to convince him to stop, if he's even sentient."

Harry didn't like this one bit. How do you convince a, what they assumed, evil being into not consuming him and his guardian? "Is there another way?" The griffin shook its head. Harry grumbled out a "Fine do it."

The griffin looked down and closed his eyes. For a moment everything seemed fine, but it was not meant to be. A large roar echoed throughout the surrounding areas. Harry's head was looking around so fast trying to pin point where the noise had come from, something behind him blew up his shirt up and he knew where it was at last, and not a moment too soon as a jet of fire screamed out passed him and hit the ground as Harry jumped away. A claw came down on him as he landed missing by an inch. The griffin had run up behind Harry, and now motioned for him to ride. As he climbed on another jet of fire passed just inches from him. 'Need to fly! Go higher!' he hadn't said it but the griffin understood the need for it as he jumped up and took off into the air. The pure white blade appeared on the ground as he took off and he cursed himself for not getting it. "We need to go back down and grab the blade." The griffin understood as he swooped down again narrowly missing the strike of a claw.

Harry could now see what it was, a fully grown, pitch black, _dragon _was chasing him. How in the world do you kill a dragon? Let alone stop it to ask it for tea? He reached down and grabbed the hilt of the blade. Another shot of fire scored a hit on the griffin bringing it down bringing Harry with it. At about ten feet off the ground it wasn't a nice landing. A sickening '_**crunch**_' was heard as the griffin landed, now burnt and totally still. Harry moved his legs and grabbed the hilt again. A jet of fire screamed directly at him. In that moment time slowed.

Harry held the blade out words. He heard a voice in his head. 'Call out my name! It is your only hope!' Harry panicked he didn't know the name he looked down to the blade and closed his eyes. A voiced echoed in his mind 'Hear my name Harry! It is!' Harry pulled the blade foreword slashing forward "Kronos!" Instantly he knew it worked as the blade split into three, three items sprang forth creating a barrier blocking the fire. 'Shit close!'

The three items broke down and flew to Harry, appearing on his neck as a tri-point pendent. He lifted the chain to look at it, a wand, a shield and a sword and on the back an engraved lion stood proudly. 'My actions are based onto your will Harry. You must command me.' Harry willed a sword to appear into his hands and a shield to protect him from fire, a red blade appeared in his hands as the sword glowed and disappeared. The shield appeared in a glow of orange, he moved his body left and the shield moved left. Harry smirked at his luck, running foreword he dodged another blast of fire, better not to tempt fate, and jumped and slashed at the dragon's claw, to his surprise it cut straight through leaving oozing green blood, another slash and another cut. The dragon brought its head down in attempt to eat Harry, he plunged his sword upwards into its skull, stopping it.

"Does my skull need to penetrate your thick skull before you stop dragon?" The dragon growled halting its assault upon Harry.

"So smart Harry, if only I had absorbed the weakling sooner, you would be dead right now and your body mine." Its voice loud hissed out at Harry.

This time Harry was the one to laugh. "I would sooner die than to let you take over my body dragon, you would have no choice but to die with me." Harry said indignantly

A small burst of flame hit the shield. "You would die? I doubt you have the courage or the balls to end your own life." The dragon moved its hind legs in anticipation for flight.

"I would" Harry pressed the hilt deeper. The dragon felt the push and halted its movement. "It does not have to be this way, what do you want free will? I will offer it. No longer will we bind you, you may move as you wish, but if you attempt to absorb either of us again I will end you." He forced magic into the blade as it heated to his will.

"What do I get out of this little human? I'd rather die than help you at the moment." Heat from the blade searing into his skull, the dragon almost winced.

Harry stopped the heat for a moment. "You mean besides my blade piercing your skull?" The dragon snorted a shot of fire in a fit of discontent. "I would not end you, nor should you try to end us. You may seem all powerful you have yet to understand whose body you're living in as of this moment. And besides if you're good I'll bring you out to take care of my bigger problems. You never know it might be fun for you."

"I would be your slave, nothing more than this _weakling._" The tri-point pendent disappeared from Harry's neck and Kronos reappeared back at Harry's side, once again in his full form. Harry jumped back about ten feet putting himself and Kronos at eye level with the twenty-five foot dragon.

"I am no weakling as we have beaten you. Tell us your name and let yourself be of use to him." Kronos said

"I will tell you my name when you are ready Harry, know this though I will not be so easily used in combat." The dragon said before disappearing.

"Well that was fun, didn't really take to being chained up well did he?" Harry muttered falling over, eyes drooping.

"Indeed." Was the only answer he heard as the inner world faded from view.

Three days flew by fast for Harry, he hadn't seen Robbert back yet, but he promised when he did come back there would be news. At night Harry would work with Kronos developing his skills with the pendants. Harry worked on his swordsman ship stances with Kronos advising him with basic stuff like how to slash something without breaking the sword, although it was though without a sparring pattern Kronos had said he was a natural at handling the sword.

The dragon had simply stayed out of most the sparring sessions. Except one, on the third day he had 'gotten bored' and decided to give Harry and little practice in dodging. What better way to teach the ability when your being chased by a twenty-five foot tall fire-spitting dragon. No serious injuries were reported to say the least, just his pride.

This was now the fourth day and Kronos wanted him to try and form the blades into the real world. A little trick they had been working on with his magic.

He had told Harry that his connection was now stable and should prove to be easy. Harry focused on the white blade first drawing it in his mind, _willing_ it to come forth, a second later it did as it appeared at his side. He drew Kronos and whispered "Protect and define the roads of a titan…Kronos!" instantly the blade broke into three forming the pendent on his chest. He whooped a little louder then he should have as he clapped his hand over his mouth.

It was one o'clock in the morning not a time to be yelling. He closed his eyes again focusing on the black blade. This blade had proved to be somewhat hard to form inside his mind, let alone out here, so he wasn't expecting to pull it off. Forming the blade _again _he looked down to the pitch black blade and swished it out in front of him. This blade radiated of power, the dragon had been right in not abusing this power; he would take it slow, learning everything about the blade. The Shikai would prove to be fun should the dragon prove him worthy of ever knowing his name. He smirked looking down at the blade.

_'ROAR'___It had came from outside. Harry poked his head out the window, looking up and down the street, nothing. He shook his head; no Hollows would attack him right?

_'Wrong Harry, I can sense a high level Hollow nearby, it most likely sensed the release of reiatsu you released a moment ago. Also it's closing in on us.' _Kronos said softly.

"What should I do? It might attack the house coming after me." Harry looked down the street again.

_'Now would be a good time to test your strength Harry. You have yet to gain any experience in fighting Hollows.' _Kronos suggested, '_Take one of the Candies.'_

"Urahara said to only use it in dire need. Soul Society will be able to track me if I do this." Harry said worried.

_'Don't use it just take it just in case. I have a bad feeling.' _Kronos replied

Harry went over to his backpack and picked up the little candy dispenser, looking at it he smirked "Will I be able to handle a Hollow in a normal body?"

_'Yes, it should work. Though I think it would be best if you went in soul form, we do not know if your body will be able to take the stress of swordsmanship at your level.' _Harry nodded; it was all still new to him.

"It's okay; I won't use it to much as I haven't got it down yet. If I get into trouble I'll just use a Portal and come back here." A Portal, was a form of transportation Harry had discovered he could use. When he wanted to travel to London he had used it to travel to a dark alley way near the London Library. Suffice to say Hermione and Jane were quite surprised to find Harry pop up in the library; he had simply said 'I just took the bus.' Jane dropped it after thirty minutes of scolding.

He mentally opened a portal to outside focusing on the Hollow, and stepped in. Stepping out he notice two things, one, the Hollow was rather large, say about the size of a house, and two, he wasn't the first one there. A young looking girl wearing Shinigami clothes was currently fighting the beast, he noticed the girl had her hair tied up into a ball on her head and was about fourteen. She was fighting the Hollow extremely well as it pushed hard back and dodged the girls strike. The Hollow slashed its tail and caught the girl in the body sending her flying into a wall with the Hollow closely behind, it seemed to be going in for the kill.

Harry immediately opened a portal in front of the Hollow halting its approach with his sword and surprising the Hollow. "**Another one Shinigami, are you as **_**weak **_**as her? Or will you provide some challenge Shinigami?**" The Hollow whipped its tail around and Harry pulled the white sword easily blocking the tail. "**You can hold me off? I shall show you no leniency from here on out Shinigami." **A claw came down onto Harry as he jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding a slice to the head. Another swipe of its tail sent Harry flying through the air and into a lawn; he made a rather large dent for such a small kid.

"Ouch, that hurt." Harry said feeling his back. _'Maybe you should release me Harry.'_ Kronos said "Is this the limit of what I can do without you Kronos?" He shook his head "I need to test myself." Harry stood and gripped the white blade again, he ran towards the Hollow at a faster speed than before barely dodging a swipe and slash from large Hollow's tail and claws. Harry pushed power into his legs and jumped over its tail and swiped his blade down onto the tail, a 'Clang' resounding in the area confirming that he had not cut it. Another slash of the Hollows tail sent him flying again in, as luck would have it, the same crater he had made moments before.

_'Do not feel inadequate because you cannot kill your first Hollow Harry, you just need more practice. Release me and we will take it down with ease, together as it should be.' _Harry stood and sighed in agreement. Harry turned to the laughing Hollow and glared at it. He held the blade up to his face and said "Protect and define the roads of a titan…Kronos!"

Instantly the blade reformed into the red blade and the normal orange shield appeared. He willed the shield him from rear assaults and anything he couldn't see. Jumping forward he gripped the blade and slashed towards the now dumbfounded Hollow. He missed barely. Harry jumped up above the Hollow, slashing down onto the head, his blade stuck. He pulled hard trying to remove the blade, incapable he forced magic into the blade sharpening it. It cut like a hot knife through butter. The Hollow screamed as the large cut formed onto its face, slowly a crack formed on the mask as it begun to break.

By now Harry was watching his handy work from a safe distance as the Hollow was purified. Someone tapped on his shoulder as he spun around, looking up the curious face of the Shinigami

"Thank you, I had no idea anyone else was in this area. My name his Momo Hinamori" She hadn't noticed his clothes for some reason. "What's your name and rank? I haven't met you." She asked kindly.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I hold no rank within your divisions." He instantly knew this had been the wrong thing to say as she sputtered out.

"You-Your-what?-Why…?" She took a breath looking him up and down, and he tilted his head sideways. "You are the reason I'm here, you're that kid. That Hollow was probably after you."

"What do you mean 'I'm the reason your here?' am I a mission already? Urahara said I'd have more time before the 'Gotei 13' was on my back." Idly he thought it might have been a better idea to just escape.

"My orders are to track you down then send for reinforcements. Several teams were sent out looking for you. Rumor has it you are to be executed upon arrival to Soul Society. What did a nine year old do to make them so mad?" Hinamori asked curiously.

He huffed "I lived and I'm almost ten." He blew her a raspberry. She looked annoyed for a moment. "What will you do? Report me."

"I'd have to; if they found out I have been withholding information on a top priority case like yours I'd be punished, maybe even exiled with Urahara for helping a criminal of the state."

"I won't be here when you get done."

"I may not look fast but I should be able to keep up with you Harry." He huffed and smiled, turning away from the Hinamori he started walking away. "Hey! Get back here I can't let you go Harry!" She ran towards him.

He lifted his hand waving 'Goodbye' opening a portal back home. Before the portal closed she had got to him and latched on. He smiled and opened the portal ten feet above the Park near the London library and walked out. Hinamori noticed where Harry had dropped them off, looking down she noticed him standing there then noticed that she was floating. He smirked as she flew down in the typical cartoon fashion landing in a heap on the ground, "Have a nice fall Mo?"

As she rose, Harry stepped back slightly afraid of the face Hinamori was giving him. He chuckled as she swung and hit him in the head. "That's for dropping me." As he stood she flicked him on the forehead, hard. "And that's for calling me Mo. It's Momo or Hinamori."

"How about old bat..." He muttered narrowly avoiding another swat.

"I'll let that one drop with a warning Potter." Hinamori was looking around. "Where did you take us that was my search area." She flipped open a phone and dialed something before closing it. Looking up at him she said "London?" He smiled

"I thought we could play a game of tag?"

"No, seriously..." She stared at him as he rocked back and forth. "That was quick." Looking up she noticed three more figures enter the area.

"Hinamori, you found him?" Said a boy with spiked white hair, he gave off a cold uncaring aura.

"Yep, he was in a residential district near here, he _saved_ me from a class B Hallow." She was looking down somewhat ashamed.

"He saved you? Momo surly you jest." The boy said unbelievingly, staring over at Harry.

Harry interjected "Oh she isn't, but I was testing my zanpakutō out tonight. I had managed to release it two days ago." Harry smirked at the looks on their faces.

"You're a bad Liar kid." A large breasted woman accused. Harry shook his head and pulled Kronos. At this, all the Shinigami present excluding Hinamori moved their hands to the hilts of the blades they carried.

"Do you want to see? I've managed to kill that Hollow rather fast and would love some practice. Kronos isn't a very good sparring partner." Harry smirked. Pulling out a small candy dispenser he popped a soul candy into his mouth. 'No point in hiding now is there.' Harry thought a little bit arrogantly.

_'Harry this is foolish one on four even at those odds you'll get captured, plus the white haired one is at least vice-captain.'_

_**'Harry if you can hear me now would be a good time to test out my released form.' **_Harry inwardly panicked, the dragon was awake. A small burst of spiritual pressure emanated from the black blade. Harry released sheaved Kronos once more with a click, and grabbed the hilt of the black blade attempting to control the wild sword. _**'If you do not release me Harry I will force my way out.'**_ The dragon pushed at his mind, he let go of the black blade. A masked formed over his face, and then came the tail. It felt like the first time back at Number Four. _**'Harry I do this for your own good! If I do not they will certainly kill you. They hate wizards! They hate the Vizard! Half-Breeds! They HATE you!' **_Harry pushed back with all the mental force he could muster, he shoved the dragon back. _**'Do not do this say my name! AETHER…!' **_

'If I cannot control you now, I will be controlled forever.' Finally Harry pulled the sword from his back. Pitch black, it emanated power from every inch, visual streams of power rose from the blade. _**'I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!'**_ "My second blade has somewhat of a bad temper and wishes to fight the strongest of you." His voice sounded odd, like it was mixed with something else. He glanced up at the Shinigami, none moved.

"We are not permitted to fight you Harry Potter." The white-haired one said. Hitsugaya Tōshirō, child prodigy, was now worried. This kid was a Vizard, not what they had expected when Urahara had giving them the information on Harry. Nor were they expecting a child with the ability to control not one, but two swords. "Please control yourself Harry or I will be forced to put you down here." He controlled his own emotions to the letter as each Shinigami had been trained to do.

Harry stood looking down the line. Kronos could sense the white-haired was at least vice-captain; he was almost tempted to give in to Aether's remarks and jump head-on into a fight against the kid. He forced Aether back, the tail deformed and the masked disappeared. "I will be leaving now. Do not return here if you value the lives of your comrades Shinigami." Stepped over to his body and returned to corporeal form, then a portal and he stepped through.

Stepping out he once again noticed the black-haired Shinigami had attached herself to him.

He sighed. "You must go back Momo you can't follow me everywhere telling them where I go."

"They'll find you anyway Harry. Now that they know which area to look in, they'll come and tear the place apart." She looked down to him. He looked so exhausted. "We'll have to run Harry, Far away from here, starting now. Open a portal to another country and we can start over."

"I already told you I can't let you come with me. If you do you'll certainly be hunted down as I am." Harry said not looking up to her.

Hinamori stared at him oddly. "I want to come with you; I need to go with you."

Harry stared at her for moment. "No thanks I have enough problems as it is." He turned his back for a moment on her, only to be back handed knocking him to the ground. "Ouch…"

"I'm going for myself idiot I don't expect you don't watch over me. It'll probably be the other way around actually, you're what ten…" Hinamori smirked down to him, he merely glared back. "Besides If I had to guess you wouldn't make it very far without a hunter-killer squad on your back."

Harry sat up against a nearby wall and put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful position. "What would the hunter squads do if they found me in this area again? Would they kill humans?"

Hinamori shook her head as she replied "But that doesn't mean they won't hurt the humans to gain information on you." Harry shook his head. He would not have the Granger's hurt because of him.

"So be it, we'll be leaving as soon as I can access my funds in London."


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long to find the entrance of Diagon Alley since Robbert had basically explained where and how to enter the secret location. Looking around Harry noticed two things about the pub. One, the people inside were literally the weirdest he'd ever seen, one woman sported a hat with a giant lions head, which literally roared on occasion. Two, the people were quite active for two-forty five in the morning. Momo nudged him forward to the bar; he looked over to the bartender and smiled. This was instantly a bad idea, as several things happened at once.

"Potter…!" The bartender recognized him. He nearly slapped himself for his stupidity as the fact was the he was VERY distinguishable, not every kid had a lightning bolt scar and carried a sword. The former probably gave away his identity.

Gasps rung out from the pub as he became the center of attention once again. Shaking his head back and forth Harry merely inquired access to the alley. As he pushed forward through the people, the crowd had burst into instant activity. People came up to him and asked questions about how he had survived again; he had no idea what they were talking about. As he approached the brick wall, he paled considerably as Robbert stood standing in his way with his hands crossed with his wife by his side.

"Imagine my surprise, to receive a phone call at two this morning from my dear brother." Robbert looked down onto Harry and his companion. "Tom...may I barrow a room?" Tom, the bartender nodded and tossed Robbert the key to a room. People around them backed off as the Lawyers glared evenly around the room. After passing what seemed like fifty rooms they entered a room.

Robbert motioned towards the bed as he walked in. He pointed at Hinamori and said "Who are you? And why are you both carrying swords in the middle of London? Do you know how much trouble this will cause tomorrow, Harry? Or how much you've made Jane worry? She thought you ran away from them." The two of them were dumbfounded as he stared them down, nearly scarily. "Anytime, please."

Harry gulped before explaining what _REALLY _happened on that faithful night, and what he was now, a Shinigami. Everyone stared at him now like he had two heads, Hinamori because this had been the first time hearing about his abuse. Robbert and his wife simply were confused, by all means this ways not what they had expected. "And I went out tonight to have some fun with my new skills and encountered her and her squad. The same squad who is out to capture and kill me because of what I am. A wizard who became a Shinigami thus breaking every rule about our kind. That's basically why I need to leave the country before any harm comes to any of you."

Someone cleared there voice behind the two adults that stood in front of them. An Old man with a huge silver beard and half moon shaped spectacles stood in the doorway. "I believe I can be of assistance in this matter Mr. Potter." Harry looked confused and turned his head slightly sideways. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wards built by the founders can shelter you from Shinigami. No unrecognized soul with the intent to harm will pass through the wards."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced over towards Hinamori before shaking his head back and forth and replying "No, thanks Mr. Dumbledore. I have made previous arrangements with a friend out of the country."

Robbert's wife finally spoke up but in defense for the esteemed Headmaster. "Mr. Potter I do not think it would be wise to throw this idea out the window so soon. In fact I think you should go with Mr. Dumbledore, as it is for your own safety as much as the Granger's." Everyone expect Dumbledore looked at her like she had two heads, Dumbledore merely smiled.

Robbert finally worked up some amount of courage to say something in front of the world wide known leader of the light Albus Dumbledore, and simply asked "Besides the obvious why should he go with you?"

"Due to the unfortunate accident at his Aunt's home I had hoped to bring him to Hogwarts, and look for his relatives once again." Harry grew furious with this announcement. This Dumbledore wanted to toss him back into abusive relatives' house and make everything fine again? Think again.

Apparently the black sword also thought the same as it appeared on his back an eerie black glow emitted. He reached up to the sword making everyone tense, simply unconsciously holding back the sword. The pure rage coming off of Harry could be felt in the air as he replied to this old man in the most hostile voice he could manage at ten.

"I will _never _return to those people. In fact I have high hopes on them being imprisoned for the rest of their lives. Also if you assume that I will just go back then you better have a plan that includes me being unconscious. I will not be held responsible for I will do to any of those _people _if you send me back." Harry was _seething _his anger radiated off of the black sword on his back_. _He was almost surprised Aether hadn't voiced his opinion once again.

Dumbledore didn't look happy. The twinkle in his eyes had gone out and his arms lay at his sides ready for an attack. "Surly they hadn't been that bad Harry." Dumbledore entered his mind. One action he would surly regret.

_Dumbledore looked down onto a simple black surface. Harry's mindscape was incredibly advanced for his age. A voice tore through the darkness as he looked around. "Leave now or die Dumbledore." Dumbledore was shocked to say the least this voice was not of Harry but one of someone or dare he think it, __something._

"_Show me what happened to Harry that night." Dumbledore was quite forceful in this request. A second later a large Griffin slammed him against the nearby wall._

"_Leave before Aether comes and tears your heart out...!" Dumbledore was quickly ejected as fast as he came back in._

"Surly they hadn't been that bad Harry." At this Harry's ability to hold back vanished.

Placing his hand firmly on the hilt of the white blade he focused for a moment and said "Protect and define the roads of a titan…Kronos!" Instantly the sword disappeared leaving the tri-point pendent on his neck. Dumbledore had his wand out and was already casting a spell as Harry lifted his arm up raising the shield in the nick of time. The bright red spell hit the shield and bounced off it back towards a shocked Dumbledore knocking him out. A sword appeared in his hands as he strode forward to the fallen Headmaster, slowly rising inch by inch it came up shocking the rest of the people in the room.

"Harry put it down, he's out." This came not from the adults but from Hinamori surprisingly. _Slash _The sword came down aimed for the old man's heart. _Clang _It was stopped nearly as fast as it started. "You don't want to kill him Harry; he will never take you back to those people." He narrowed his eyes towards her and slashed his sword again this time towards her. She could see it now, the reason he was like this. A half of the mask had formed onto his face, his eyes a dull yellow. She dodged the first strike. "White Doves, echoing through turbid skies; turn upon your master and grasp the night! Bakudou Number Five Haji!" A blue light emitted from her palms enveloped Harry stopping him his tracks. "Hadou Number one! Jinpuu!" Harry shot back into the back wall knocking him out.

Groggily Harry awoke to find himself lying in the bed of a small room. Arguing voices rang from the outside his room told him the Headmaster was awake and still trying. Looking down, the pendent remained, and he touched it.

'_What will you do Harry? Going with Hinamori you will remain at risk. Going with Dumbledore just might be better if you can convince him to not send you back.' _Kronos said inside his head. '_But leaving with Hinamori to Japan will probably be for the better, Urahara said he could help you there. You must gain more control over both of us.'_

"I had already decided to leave with Hinamori." Harry sounded resolute in his decision. "We will return at a later date to this country, but I will not go to Hogwarts so I can be just sent back to those people."

_'You need to control your rage while fighting Harry; you lost it when he said you would be returned to _those_ people…'_ Kronos said in a gentle tone. Harry just nodded.

Robbert chose that time to enter the room as Harry glanced up.

"Where is Hinamori, we are leaving." Harry said in a final tone.

Robbert snorted "Idiot, with what money? How will you get to wherever you're going to with just that sword and the clothes on your back?" Robbert shook his head. "No I don't think so. Not yet, for now sleep. Hinamori has erected some kind of Barrier to fool the Headmaster. Right now he thinks I went to the bathroom." Robbert chuckled.

"What about your wife? I thought I heard her speak up for the Headmaster?" Harry was curious who was with him and who wasn't.

"My wife has always believed that the dear Headmaster could do no wrong. When he fired off the first spell, she was nearly as appalled at his actions as I was. Not only is he the leader of all that is 'light' and good he is the leader of the International Confederation of Wizards." Harry looked confused. "He's one of the people that make the laws for the entire Wizarding world. She's the one out there berating him for pulling his wand on a eleven year old." Harry laughed a little. "Well in other words he's leaving soon, probably not for good. Sleep while you can, Harry."

"Thanks but I'm fine now really." Robbert sighed and nodded.

"I'll come get you when he's gone." He said before walking out of the room.

When Robbert entered the room again he noticed two things, his wife had her wand out and was shaking in anger. And the girl Hinamori had a furious expression upon her face, someone was about to get hurt. Dumbledore, well he wasn't nearly as phased by their reactions to the news. He sat quietly contemplating his next move.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to tell either of these people what he had planned for Harry in the next twenty-four hours. In fact he was just thinking about stunning all of them and modifying their memories.

"I merely wish to look out for the boy, as a favor towards his parents and towards a future student of mine." Dumbledore paused before continuing contemplating every word he spewed from his mouth. "You will have my word that the boy will have the best protection against everything and anything that would befoul him." He stopped and looked over towards the young woman. "As for the Shinigami, I have full confidence they will cease their actions once everything is explained."

Robbert's voice rang out from the door way, nearly laughing at Dumbledore's short speech. "You just don't get it. If it was even up to us, and it's not, we would not give you him. Not Now. Not Ever."

Dumbledore frowned again. It was becoming quite frequent this evening.

"You think we have control of his actions? He can move miles in an instant. If he wanted to, he could run away right now. Which by the way he was planning on doing shortly after you were knocked out…" Robbert didn't think telling Dumbledore the TRUE events after he was knocked out would be a good idea. The old coot would probably use that to his advantage. "I now believe you were the one to place him into the home in the first place. Which I will be researching, and filing charges upon you. Not only were these guardians unfit to raise a magical child, but they indirectly tortured the boy nearly to death. These charges alone will get the life penalty in the Wizarding courts, and that's for a NORMAL wizard who's not the 'Boy-Who-Lived. Think about it Dumbledore, The Daily Prophet front page, Abuse and Torture of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'! Dumbledore Responsible! Public outcry would drive you so far out of office you wouldn't have a knut left let alone your position as Headmaster." Robbert ended his rant nodding inside his head.

Dumbledore looked pensive for nearly three minutes thinking about possibilities and forming plans. Nothing he could think of would work. Sighing he stood and nodded his head. "Alas I am beaten, I will allow this charade to continue but I must talk to these Shinigami. They must not kill Harry, he must be protected."

"I think I can protect myself already don't you think Headmaster." Harry's voice rung out quietly from directly behind the headmaster.

Spinning around the Headmaster stared directly into Harry's vibrant green eyes once again. "I suppose if you can conjure a shield that can repel my spells; I think you could do well against nearly all wizards." He paused for a moment gazing down at the young boy. The pendent on Harry's neck shinned in the dimly lit room. He hummed before asking an odd question. "Tell me my boy, where did you acquire this pendent. You held a sword earlier that transfigured into this pendent, one I happen to recognize."

Harry glared slightly at the Headmaster his pendent reacted to his thoughts by forming the white blade. "This is Kronos released form." He slashed downwards making the sword disappear as quickly as it came.

"To you Harry, it seems that your Shinigami powers have manifested from previous items of your past." Harry looked confused. Dumbledore chuckled before continuing on. "The sword that materialized a moment ago now sits inside a vault. Handed down generations on your father's side of the father it is simply called Gryphon's Courage."

"I do not think these items have anything to do with my parents Dumbledore. In fact, I have never seen them or heard of them, let alone held them." Harry looked down to the pendent for a moment before Dumbledore chuckled again.

"I assure you, you have indeed seen them, and the item around your neck once belonged to your mother." Harry just stared at the Headmaster. "On the day of your birth your father gave this to her as a present, she cherished it above all as it represented her family and what was to come. They were indeed in love, more so than I'd ever believe possible for two so young."

"Leave, I will keep your school in mind." Harry looked away from the Headmaster as he heard a sigh of defeat.

"I will expect you next year on September 1st; if you do not come I will contact the world leaders and start an international search. Also you will stay away from these Shinigami, your mother died to save you do not waste it by endangering yourself so easily." Dumbledore strode out never looking back. Harry looked solemn while contemplating the Headmasters words, before shaking his head in refusal.

Robbert visibly relaxed as the Headmaster walked out, acting so smug as if he intended to get what he wanted? The Headmaster literally had a plan for this boy's life. Robbert looked outside as he also contemplated the words carefully. "He's a schemer that one." Harry looked over to Robbert and laughed. His wife elbowed him in the gut and smiled. "Well I suppose we have but two or three options." He looked over to Harry who was now sitting on the nearby chair. "You can continue with what you were planning, or stay here with my brother and go to Hogwarts. Now going to Japan, where I am assuming a fairly large amount of Shinigami congregate." He looked over to Hinamori.

She nodded, "The squad of Shinigami I was originally sent with is from the Japanese Territory's, meaning this is a Japanese problem for now. But if Soul Society's central 46 approved of this mission in the first place, then it will most likely become an international problem for them." She sighed "Most likely this Dumbledore person will have some knowledge of Soul Society and is planning on negotiating a peace treaty for Harry." She looked down to Harry.

Harry looked up and caught her eyes before speaking again "That is a good thing right? I mean if you think about it."

Hinamori shook her head. "This would most likely start a chain of assassination attempts. While Soul Society likes to respect it's treaties with the human and Wizarding world, in some cases like this one they become irrelevant. Your case is different because one your living Shinigami with some power, two you're a wizard, and three you're a Shinigami-Hollow crossbreed. All three are the basis of what Soul Society has feared for so long. Now one person has obtained the power to destroy their kind. So instead of sending the less talented Shinigami to bring you in, they will move to another approach, one that originated in Japan, assassins." She looked thoughtful almost scared of this idea before looking over to Harry.

Harry considered the second option for only three seconds. "I refuse to put your family at risk. I will not return, nor will I go to his school."

Robbert clapped his hands and looked up. "It's settled then you'll be coming to France with my Wife and I. There I have a house fully warded; we can school you before you choose an alternative school to attend. I was thinking..."

"No, that will not work either." Rudely interrupting Robbert, Harry continued. "I will go to Japan and meet with Urahara Kisuke, I wonder if I can get into a Wizarding school in Japan."

Robbert just sighed defeated.

AN:

Well I just finished updating after reediting all the current chapter and I feel I can write this again, so the next chapter will be up soon! Japan and Ichigo here we go!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter while young has been through quite a lot for his young life. The biggest change in his life had been his death. When he died something happened or should I say someone, that someone is Kisuke Urahara. At the moment he was gently rested between the breasts of an older girl named Hinamori.

He sighed as they slept unknowingly cuddling; you see they didn't want to fork over the extra monies for separate rooms, so they had made an agreement as soon as they landed. He stayed on his side of the bed and she on hers, but things never went as planned for this duo as Hinamori had the tendency to roll over in her sleep and grab onto him thus his current predicament.

Eyes fluttered opened softly as the little boy in the room returned to consciousness, yawning quietly he noticed that he was gripping a fleshy type object. Our brave hero froze and looked down, before gulping. Quickly he released his grip and very quietly tried to remove hers from him, as such an action could only result in the reverse effect with children and stuffed animals. Her grip tightened ten-fold as her obvious unconscious desire was to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hinamori, you need to wake up, I'm dying again here." Harry whispered quietly. She mumbled 'five more minutes please.' He sighed. Harry thought long and hard, well not that hard, before he hatched a devilish plan to remove himself from her confines.

He closed his eyes and focused on the top of the bed before opening a portal directly above him on the roof and below him, and fell through.

Suddenly her grip relaxed as they fell through, Harry quickly turned his body mid air before landing next to her on the bed. Just as quickly as he had been released he rolled off the bed onto the ground narrowly missing a fist coming towards his face.

"Brat, I'll get you back for that." He lifted his head slowly over the bed as possible as he was now expecting retaliation, a _swish_ of her sword's scabbard sounded and he ducked again.

He formed a portal and quickly pulled himself through the small hole leading to the nearest bathroom, and sighed in relief, safe for now.

"Next time I get my own room! You nearly choked me to death this time." Harry yelled out of the door before quickly closing and locking it again. He laughed as the sounds of banging came from the outside; he had made her mad again. 'Pfft, it's her fault anyway.'

An hour later with a newly bruised face the two exited the hotel. Ah Japan what a weird country, everything from the food to the cars. He often found himself staring out at stupid little things like the local fish market or the small shrines set up on the streets for people who had passed on nearby.

Hinamori and Harry had reached Karakura town nearly a year ago. Yet Kisuke Urahara still had yet to show himself, so they waited and bid there time. Hinamori taught him some minor spells and Harry had contacted a wand crafter in the nearby city. Not that it help as they only sold 'real' Wands to apprentices and people over the age of sixteen.

His wand lore was adequate for any eleven year old with a practice wand. Turns out there hadn't been a 'wizard school' here in Japan as there pureblood system was still thriving; the Japanese wizards would more often than not train their young in skills at an early age by a parent, or if someone was talented enough or if you were considered a child prodigy. Which he was not, no master would teach him, a foreigner? Screw that. They hardly batted an eye at his enquires.

So instead of trying to become an apprentice to some old stuck up man, he became self taught.

Harry sighed and looked around; the city was filled with normal people. _Almost_ too normal really, not one sign of wizards or Shinigami. This was weird because the place was filled with Hollows. Karakura town was a virtual magnet for the souls who could not rest, he didn't know why; at least here he could get some practice.

A tap on his shoulder broke his thoughts as he tilted his head backwards looking back at Hinamori.

"Rain again… I love this Japan weather." Harry said in a dreary voice.

"I'm going, stay out of trouble I'll be back tonight." She said.

"Pfft, you're the one who always gets us kicked out of hotels." He said back to her. He popped his umbrella open.

She just merely glared back at him and took off across the street.

Hinamori had been going out recently, he supposed she was looking for her brother and he should be helping her like he said he would, expect most of the time she didn't want his help. They had very little information about him, or what was holding him captive, if he remained alive to this day.

"_We are currently traveling at forty-one thousand feet and we will be landing in Japan at approximately eight AM local time. Have a good flight and enjoy the in flight show." The pilot cut the announcement off._

"_Why did you come with me Hinamori…?" Harry asked her, "I didn't ask for this, you could get hurt for helping me."_

_She looked up for a moment, "I truly did this for myself Harry. I'm searching for someone in this world."_

"_Hmm a boy-friend or something back home before you died? Tracking him down to 'reconnect'?" Harry laughed and dodged a swipe from her hand. _

"_Haha I lived almost one-hundred and fifty years ago, at least I think it's been that long," She frowned before continuing. "Anyway I'm looking for my Brother, whom was a Shinigami before me. He was giving a detail and never returned, the details were very sketchy. His name was Isshin Hinamori I took his last name, and he took care of me when I first died as I was quite small, we were together until the day he joined the Gotei 13." _

Harry sighed wandering around again; if they were to find him it would most likely come from a Hollow or something like that. Aimlessly walking the streets as he had done time and time again, he heaved a long sigh.

"You seem and bit too young for a sigh like that,_" Harry_ looked up into the face of a woman and her son. He smiled and nodded. "Maybe it's the weather."

"I suppose it's because my friend lost her brother a while back and I'm helping her find him, but we've been looking for ages it seemed." Replied Harry looking down to the younger boy and stuck out his hand. "Harry Potter, I'm from England and I'm eleven, nice to meet you."

The younger boy smiled brightly as he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm from here and I'm nine, nice to meet you to."

"And my name is Masaki Kurosaki; nice to meet you. I would hope your mother knows you're here? Surely she wouldn't want you wandering around town into dark alley ways on such a wet day." She stopped seeing the little boy's face; a sad look had shadowed it for nearly five seconds until he brightened up and smiled up at her.

"I live with my friend, were both orphans so it's ok nobody really keeps track of either of us." He frowned at his comment, had I always had this ability to blurt everything out like a weak little child? "It's not that we don't take care of ourselves, we just like being on our own." The lady and her son had started to walk again and he had unconsciously followed while talking. They entered along a path that followed a river as he continued to spill his daily life to the mom standing next to him.

Maybe it was an ability that mom's had? Hermione's mom had done the same thing and now the Kurosaki matriarch had him spilling his guts.

Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked out towards the river. A little girl stood, no umbrella, no rain coat no nothing. Harry found this odd, maybe she was a spirit or something.

Ichigo suddenly climbed the rail and shot towards the little girl with a cry of "Wait here Mamma!" Frowning Harry watched him run towards the spirit before realizing something, he didn't sense a spirit. No it was a Hollow. He watched for a moment as she quickly realized that it was no little girl.

"Don't Ichigo!"

Opening a portal under him and next to the Hallow Harry pulled the sword out of nowhere and sliced the Hollow. A roaring sound was emitted as the Hollow emerged.

Masaki had came very fast and grabbed the shocked little boy back and dragged him back to the path way as Harry pulled another maneuver with his sword slicing a leg off.

"_I will not be defeated by a mere boy not after this long!" _The Hollow stopped and something appeared, a strange string floated above in front of its face for a moment, before changing into Hermione.

Harry was shocked for only a moment as the Hollow shoved a claw through Hermione and into Harry. At least that's what it would have done had Harry not sidestepped and vanished on the spot.

"The difference in our levels is quite clear Hollow." Harry spoke next to it, raising his hand he brought down the sword slicing the Hollow in half, killing it instantly. Harry vanished his blade and opened a portal back towards the child and his mother.

He coughed to gain the attention said two individuals. "Ichigo will need to be taught how to tell the difference between a Hollow and a spirit." Harry said from behind the two.

He judged their reactions differently, obviously the child was in a state of shock as Harry had just come in and sliced the little girl in half and fought some invisible creature. His mother on the other hand had a knowing look, which confused him to know end.

"He, he, he killed her momma, he killed her." The boy cried, his mother grabbed him and mumbled some words into his ears. "She was a monster?" Ichigo asked quietly, she nodded.

"My question is how did you know that, Masaki Kurosaki; it gave no warning of attack beforehand you had to have sensed the Hollow, which I highly doubt, and yet here you are and even your child can see creatures of the spirit world, Who are you?"

She smiled at him, even though she had just witnessed him slaughter that Hollow. "I am the Wife of a ex-captain." His eyes widened considerably.

She didn't say anything else; she just turned around and started walking.

He contemplated just walking away just for a minute before he turned towards the duo and followed them.

-

On the other side of the city Momo Hinamori grumbled as she preformed Konso on yet another spirit.

This search wasn't getting her anywhere, she needed to expand and look more in the Tokyo area, but Harry had wanted to stay here because this had been the place where Kisuke had said he was going to show up.

Maybe he had already and they hadn't detected him?

She shot into the sky again setting her resolve once again onto her brother. 'Isshin I'll find you for sure.' She thought. An ear piercing howl in her direct vicinity quickly brought her back to her senses as a building rumbled from what sounded like a large Hollow. This was getting a little bit tiresome.

-

Harry walked along side of the woman he now knew as Masaki Kurosaki and the obvious question still hung in the air.

She looked down to Harry with an unreadable expression on her face as they walked through the rain. "Are you with the Gotei 13?" She asked, he shook his head, "Then I cannot help but ask how you're able to wield a Zanpakutō, even stranger is that you don't seem to be in a spirit form."

"I was experimented upon by a captain in the Gotei 13; he was doing research on something called an Hōgyoku." She had a poignant expression on her face that gave away her feelings about such an experiment being performed on a child such as himself. "It's okay because the experiment ended up saving my life in the long run." He smiled up at her for a moment.

They turned a around a corner into a neighborhood district. "Which captain was it?" He thought it was weird that she asks this question as she was obviously a normal human. Although… back at the river when the Hollow attacked them she did seem to move at a heightened speed, maybe she was something else entirely.

"Urahara Kisuke, Captain of the 12th Division." He saw her mumble something under her breath. "Do you know him?" They were approached a group of houses and stopped in front of one.

"Unfortunately I do, I'll be giving on a rather large lump on the head the next time I see him." She said with a little bit of killer intent in her voice. It made her quite scary. A tall man stepped out of the house they had been standing in front of, he was about six two with a pointed black hair style.


End file.
